someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Spiral Curse (Spiral Knights creepypasta)
Written by Silent Writer The Creepypasta My brother died in a plane crash yesterday. They said an All Nippon Airways Boeing 787 disappeared last night off the coast of Canada about an hour after leaving JFK and it's wreckage was found in the morning. I felt really upset because I lost so many good memories with him. He boarded that plane with my mother to go to Japan for a vacation. I was left with my father and my brother's computer. I knew he was a great gamer and had a lot of good friends. I logged into his Steam and decided to see if any of his friends replied. Nothing. I decided to launch his favorite, Spiral Knights, to see if any of his friends or guildmates said anything. The guild chat was dead. Silence. I decided to type in guild chat that my brother was killed and I decided to keep his account and games. His guild was in a frenzy and mortified that he was dead. His name was still on the coliseum top 10. I decided to check his inventory. All of his weapons, armor and items. His battle sprites were still there as well. Then I noticed some Shadow Keys in his inventory. I could do a Shadow Lair, something I never was able to do because my computer was unable to handle the later levels of the Shadow Lairs. I then asked some guildmates if they could do a Shadow Lair with me. One asked which one I wanted to do, and I decided on the Royal Jelly Palace, one I found quite simple to do. I went down to depth 23 in the gate where you normally have the Firestorm Citadel in between the Clockwork Terminal and The Core. I invited the guildmates who asked to join and they joined quite fast. I went over to the Royal Jelly Palace lair entrance, and put a Shadow Key on it. I watched the animation execute as usual, except the lock and key wouldn't go away like it would usually. I was able to step on the lift. My guildmates assured me it was a graphical bug and would be patched soon since one guildmate sent a bug report to the developers. We went down through until we got to the boss floor. I was somehow seperated from the others and left to fight the Ice Queen boss on my own. When I stepped on the button, the gate wouldn't come down. Knowing about the Apocrea mission, I knew I was going to be forced to do the apocrean mission path. But something went wrong. My character suddenly pulled out his Gran Faust sword, and stabbed himself in the head with it. What the hell? The Ice Queen then spawned without her minions and the gate went down. I was able to control my character, but I was barely able to make him walk and I could not attack, as my character was busy with his Gran Faust in his head. The Ice Queen simply moved away making slime noises and spoke as if it was April Fool's Day. "What a weird suicidal person!" Then abruptly, my character suddenly began teleporting around the room and this...noise...began sounding off. It sounded like screaming and My character continued to stab himself over and over and loud screaming was playing. The screen began to slightly overlap with static and then cut to black. When the screen came back, my character was dead on the floor in The Grasping Plateau area from the 2013 Dark Harvest Festival mission. The Apocrean Harvester was missing and Carnavons surrounded my character. I had no emergency revive. I used a Spark of Life. When my character was revived, a loud splat sounded and my character fell to pieces. No blood, just a death animation with the body parts of my character fragmenting and falling apart. I felt disturbed. No revive menu popped up. I clicked "quit expedition" and I was in Haven. The chat was dead and nobody was around. When I went into guild chat, everyone was saying things about how I dissappeared and ended up in some sort of Haven instance named 444. I closed the game. On Steam, I saw this message: "kill_ME has added you as a friend" I added him and got a text message in japanese. Knowing basic japanese, I decided to try and translate it. It was very morbid. "Your brother is dead. He was burned to death horribly when the battery ignited. Then it burned your mother to death. Their bones were melted and then their vital organs were immolated and charred to bits. Many other died horribly that way. The fire couldn't be stopped before impact. They were doomed when that battery ignited." The user sent another. "Then the plane slammed into the ocean because it burned the hydraulics. Your brother and mother, along with 287 other people were horribly burned to death and shattered to pieces." My brother and mother were killed horribly. Forcibly taken away. Then the bastard sent another, this time in english: "This is why you never trust anyone, even your family, because everyone you trust will die horribly." I removed and blocked him. I started Spiral Knights again. The Gran Faust mysterious disappeared from the inventory and was replaced by an Obsidian Edge. I continued on and tried the Shadow Lair again. The next time I did the boss, my character pulled out his Obsidian Carbine and shot himself in the head. Creepy images flashed rapidly with loud screaming just like before. In one, a knight was being eaten by an Apocrean Harvester. In another, the boss monsters being savagely ripped to pieces by an unknown force. And the last one was of an artist's impression of an All Nippon Airways 787 falling into the ocean, with the back windows having fire into them. The same 787 I saw yesterday, carrying my mother and brother. That same fucking plane that crashed. I felt horrified by this. Then it cut back to before I pushed the button. The gates lowered and the button was pushed. The entire room was empty, so I continued walking on to enter the Unknown Passage. I progressed normally until the end where you have the final arena. I accidentally got my character damaged. Rapid imagery of the fire that destroyed the plane with my mother and brother on board flashed and showed me the gruesome deaths of people being burned to death from the fire. I was so freaked out I quit the game, turned off the computer, went to my room and sobbed for the rest of the night. To this day, I'm paranoid of flying on a plane. I'm also paranoid of playing Spiral Knights, because the game might try to psychologically torture me again. Silent Writer Spiral Curse, The Spiral Curse, The Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games